


You're In My Spot

by DarthAbby



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Em and Abbypool [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Original Characters - Freeform, Spidersona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: (Ava_Dakedavra created some amazing artwork of "Spider-Em" and "Abbypool" so I had to write some fic to go with it, of course!)Abby is trying to be more hero-like. Or, at least, a nicer person both in the mask and out. It's the best way to show Spider-Woman she's trustworthy.Of course, the one person she manages to befriend ends up being Spider-Woman herself.





	You're In My Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ava_Dakedavra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Dakedavra/gifts).



> [Em and Abby Art](https://mimzylee.tumblr.com/post/182289385126/so-even-tho-im-trash-and-havent-seen-spiderverse)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Spider-Woman and Deadpool Art](https://mimzylee.tumblr.com/post/182312445526/your-favorite-crime-fighting-duo-in-some-snazzy)
> 
>  
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/shixshlbgkypeilrm1mk7vkyo/playlist/1uWzmR4jXC5rLerrbhPYTQ?si=53RubIuhQMuuDUM3anwSoQ)

“Spidey!”

Spider-Woman barely turned around in time to catch Deadpool in her arms as the mercenary leaped forward to tackle-hug her.

“ _Oof,_ ” Spider-Woman grunted, pushing Deadpool back a little. “You can't just -”

“But it's been _ages_ ,” Deadpool whined, leaning back against Spider-Woman's hand. “First I went out of town for a job - I didn't kill anyone!” she added when Spidey's eyes narrowed suspiciously. “It was just an intimidation thing, I promise. But first I went out of town, and when I got back _you_ were MIA!”

“I have a life outside of being Spider-Woman,” she chided. “Unlike you, it seems.”

“Hey, there's a lot more to me than just bad puns and katanas!” Deadpool defended, then rethought her own defence. “Well, maybe not a _lot_ , but a not-insignificant portion.”

Spider-Woman rolled her eyes. “If you say so, 'Pool.”

Before Deadpool could say anything more, Spider-Woman took a running leap off the rooftop, swinging away through the city.

Deadpool sighed and pulled off her mask.

“Why'd you have to mention the job, Abby?” she grumbled to herself. “You _know_ Spidey doesn't trust us anyways - why would you make it worse by bringing up the fact that you took another job?” She had promised Spidey several months back: no more killing. And she had stuck to her promise; the job really _had_ just been a bit of intimidation on behalf of one scumbag to another. That didn't mean Spider-Woman would believe her, though.

“Fucking idiot,” she muttered, pulling the mask back on and strolling in the opposite direction that Spidey had gone.

* * *

Abby would love to say she had an incredible origin story, like being attacked by a radioactive koala or something. A story worthy of a comic book or six!

But, not really. She had died. She had gotten back up. She had realized that the mutant ability she had kept quiet about all her life extended far beyond just accelerated healing.

She went looking for answers, and she couldn't remember of she found them or not, but when she had woken up in a daze, three years had passed, her healing was even faster, and she was stronger than before. Like, a _lot_ stronger.

The progression from 'pissed off and looking for revenge’ to ‘mercenary that is completely insane but the best of the best’ came down mostly to the fact that she needed money, and personal revenge doesn't pay very well. Especially when you have no clue where to even start looking.

So, she built up the persona of Deadpool, hid her face, and took every job that came her way.

At least, until she ended up in New York and met Spider-Woman for the first time.

* * *

Abby hadn't been bluffing when she said there was more to her than puns and swords - although, sometimes she did wonder about the benefits of going back to being a full-time mercenary.

Like when she had class before 10 AM, for example. That was just pure evil. But it was also the only time one particular class was available.

She slowly sipped her coffee and wondered how much trouble she'd get in with Spider-Woman if she hunted down whoever was responsible for that scheduling and introduced one of her katanas to a very _intimate_ place.

...probably a _lot_ of trouble.

Well, at least she had two hours after this class before her next one started. Plenty of time to get some work done in the library. And if her favorite table was free, which it usually was, then she could check her mercenary contract page. Word was starting to get around that she was no longer taking hits, so traffic had significantly slowed, but a few people still wanted her for non-lethal jobs.

Her favorite table was tucked away on the top floor of the library, way back behind the stacks and on the complete opposite side from the bathroom. She had stumbled across it on accident and realized it was perfect for researching things for both homework and merc-work.

As long as no one else discovered it, Abby had an ideal little sanctuary on campus.

The remaining thirty minutes of class ticked away slowly, and when the professor finally dismissed them, Abby all but bolted out of the door. It only took a few minutes to get to the library, up the stairs, and then back through the stacks to -

She stopped dead. There was someone at her table.

There was _another person_ at _Abby's table_.

What. The. Fuck.

Her hand twitched slightly and Abby bit the inside of her cheek, staring at the back of the person's head with murder in her heart.

It was just another student - a girl about Abby's own age, probably just a few inches shorter, with shoulder length red hair.

But she was _at the table_.

Her hand twitched again, and she heard Spider-Woman's voice in her head.

 _“You can't just attack every person in the world that you don't like - you have_ **_powers_ ** _, you have a_ **_responsibility_ ** _! You can help people, so why the hell aren't you?!”_

Abby sucked in a slow breath, turned around, and left the library.

* * *

“What's cookin’, good lookin’?” Abby asked, dropping down to sit next to Spider-Woman on a rooftop around midnight.

“Hi, Deadpool.”

“Oh, you'll be happy to hear this! I got _really_ upset with someone today, but I just walked away,” she puffed up proudly. “Didn't even _threaten_ violence. Just left.”

“That's great,” Spidey said, clearly smiling under her mask. “I _am_ happy to hear it. I gotta admit, I was kind of disappointed to hear you'd taken another job.”

“I know,” Abby winced. “But, like I said, no one died. And, well… being Deadpool is the best way I have to make money right now. I dunno how you do all your work pro bono, but it's just not feasible for me.”

“Are things really that bad?” Spidey sounded concerned, and Abby waved her off.

“It's fine - I've got enough saved away that I'm not, like, destitute,” she shrugged. “But I'd lose my mind working at Target or something.”

Spidey bumped shoulders with her. “Thought you lost your mind a while ago.”

“And I just found it again!” Abby laughed. “So I'd like to hold onto it.”

“Can't argue with that,” she giggled. “I'm gonna patrol a bit more - maybe I'll catch you later?”

“I think I'll pack it in early tonight,” Abby said, thinking of the paper she had due in just a few days. “See you tomorrow?”

Spider-Woman's mask shifted as she smiled again. “See you tomorrow, 'Pool.”

Abby waved as she swung away, idly wondering what _did_ Spider-Woman do to pay the rent.

* * *

Maybe the girl had asked to sit down, maybe not. All Abby knew the next day was that one moment she was alone at her favorite table (having gotten to the library extra early for exactly that reason), headphones on and attention fully on her next essay, and suddenly the chair across from her was being pulled out and the same girl was sitting down across from her, pulling out a laptop and her own headphones without so much as a 'by your leave.’

Abby squinted at her over the top of her reference book, but the girl didn't seem to notice. She didn't try to talk to Abby, either, which… she could live with this.

She rolled her eyes at her own internal monologue. She was Deadpool - she could live with _anything_ , that was literally the point.

Well, as long as they could continue to silently ignore each other, sharing the best table in the library wouldn't be _too_ bad.

And wouldn't Spider-Woman be proud of her! Sharing is caring, right? And good people care about others. And she _did_ want to be a good person - or, at least, a better person. She wasn't sure she could ever be _good_. Not like Spider-Woman.

That train of thought wouldn't help anyone. She shook it away and refocused on her book.

* * *

Abby didn't really have a predictable patrol schedule, like Spider-Woman. She just did what she wanted (and could manage with all her homework).

So, really, it wasn't _completely_ out of the ordinary to see Deadpool strolling into a coffee shop in the middle of the day. She wasn't sure why so many people were staring at her as she got in line - heroes need caffeine, too. And not-quite-heroes maybe even more so!

After a minute or so, most people returned to their own coffee after it became clear she wasn't about to turn the place into a bloodbath.

After she finally got her own drink, she turned to leave… only to spot a familiar face in the corner.

Table Stealer!

Abby grinned to herself and sat herself down opposite of the girl.

“Uh,” she said, giving Abby a weird look. “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” she said seriously. “I'm here to kill you.”

The girl's eyes widened and darted to the window she was next to. Adorable - she really thought she could get away from _Deadpool_.

“Kidding,” Abby said, pulling her mask up over her nose and taking a sip of her coffee. “Chill out. I just thought you looked interesting.”

“Well, I'm not,” the girl said firmly, putting her phone back in her purse and standing up. “Bye.”

Abby blinked as the girl hurriedly left. “Was it something I said?”

“Yes!” someone called from another table, followed by a flurry of shushes.

“Nah, whoever said that is right,” Abby mused out loud. “That was a joke in poor taste.” She shrugged and stood up. “Live and learn, or whatever.” She strolled out of the coffee shop, casually looking up and down the street, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

* * *

So, she wasn't 100% sure who was attacking, but as Abby coughed and squinted through the smoke and dust, she decided that the _who_ wasn't especially important.

But of _course_ this would happen on laundry day.

She cursed under her breath as she pulled her mask out of the front pocket of her backpack - with the lenses, it had to be handwashed anyways - and the retractable staff out of the side pocket.

She ditched her backpack in some bushes, pulled the mask on, and ran towards the building whose wall had just been partially smashed.

“Hey! Ugly!”

A loud roar sounded.

“Hah, you looked.”

A huge fist suddenly came out of the dust and smoke, just barely giving her enough warning to side-step it. “Whoa, easy there, dude. Just your friendly neighborhood Deadpool, here to spoil all your illegal fun!”

Another roar, and a large shape was getting clearer through the haze. It sort of looked like…

“ _Urk!_ ” Abby grunted as something grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her out of the way of Rhino's stampede. She looked behind her to see Spider-Woman, looking distinctly unimpressed.

“What the fuck are you doing, Deadpool?” she demanded. “Where's your suit?!” Yeah, she probably didn't look very heroic in just her mask with a pair of skinny jeans and her usual t-shirt/flannel combo going on.

“Laundry day,” Abby said cheerfully. “Be thankful I still had one pair of clean pants.”

“You need to - _watch out!_ ” Spider-Woman grabbed the back of Abby's jacket once more, swinging them both upwards to a nearby balcony and out of the way of the Rhino once more.

“Well, can't argue with you on that,” she said, flicking her wrist to snap the staff open. “Last one to land a hit is a rotten Rhino!” She leaped down, cackling all the while, and was absolutely certain that Spider-Woman was rolling her eyes behind her.

* * *

Abby was still moving a little slowly the next day - broken ribs fucking _sucked_ , especially when they punctured several somethings important. But at least it was her who had taken the hit instead of Spider-Woman. She was pretty sure that her favorite webslinger wasn't functionally immortal.

She could deal with aching lungs and a tender torso. She _might_ have died at some point after passing out last night, too, but it didn't matter. Deadpool always got back up after getting KO'd. She didn't even want to think about what she would do if Spidey went down.

But with pain high and sleep low, she was in no way happy to see that the Table Stealer had returned.

“Okay, _look_ ,” she said, thumping her bag down on the table and putting her hands on her hips - too painful to cross them over her chest right now. “I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't care, but I would like my table back. Please.”

The girl looked up with a frown. “It's a public space. I don't see your name on it.” She had a black eye that looked _very_ fresh and painful.

“Listen, I don't want to do anything today except sit still and read this awful _Beowulf_ translation,” she sighed. “I broke a few -” _more like all_ “- of my ribs yesterday. Please, I'm begging you. Find literally _anywhere_ else to sit. This is _my spot._ ”

The girl's eyebrows drew together in concern. “Wait, you broke your ribs? That's awful, how did that happen?”

“Long story. Got on the wrong side of a guy.” _A very large guy who has a damn rhinoceros as his fursona._ “The table…?”

“Is someone hurting you?” A furious look entered the girl's eyes and she clenched her fist on top of the table. “Are you in trouble? Do you need out of a bad situation?”

“Whoa, whoa, no, nothing like that,” she quickly assured. “Besides, not like you've got any room to talk with that shiner.”

“Huh?” The girl raised a hand to her face and gently touched her own black eye, wincing as she did so. “Oh, right. Uh. I… fell.”

“Into what, a fist?” Abby snorted.

She thought the girl muttered _“practically,”_ but it was too quiet to be clear.

“Okay, let's start over,” she sighed, sticking her hand out. “I'm Abby. You're at my table.”

“I'm Em,” she answered, shaking her hand. “Again, I don't see your name on it.”

“That's where you're wrong!” Abby said cheerfully. “I'd bend over to show you, but. Ribs. So instead I'll ask you to take a look at the bottom of this table leg.” She pointed at the leg to the left of where she usually sat.

Em raised an eyebrow, but complied, getting up and walking over to bend down and take a look. “Why is there a little Deadpool mask carved into the wood?”

“Because I'm Deadpool,” Abby said simply. “And this is my table.”

“ _You're_ Deadpool?” Em stood back up, crossing her arms.

“Yep.”

“You're a college student.”

“So are you?”

“Exactly!” Em scowled at her. “Deadpool isn't a _student_ , Deadpool is a mercenary who used to kill people for a living!”

Abby smiled at the descriptor. “I'm glad word has gotten around that I'm not killing people anymore.”

“Wait - so, the coffee shop a few days ago. That was _you_?”

“Yep!” she nodded. “Sorry if I scared you. I just sort of thought 'oh hey there's that person who keeps stealing my table’ and, well, sat down.”

“You didn't scare me,” Em rolled her eyes. “Well, not much.”

“Really?” Abby asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. “The most infamous mercenary on the planet sits down across from you and announces that she's there to kill you and you're not scared _that much_ ? What the hell _does_ scare you, then?”

“The ghost that haunts my parents’ house,” she deadpanned. “Look, I'm not moving, okay? I got here first. You can sit with me, quietly, or _you_ can find somewhere else to sit.” She moved back to her chair, put on her headphones, and got back to work.

Abby stared at her for a moment - this regular college kid who had just _snubbed Deadpool._ To her face! And knew it!

...that took guts.

She shrugged and sat down opposite Em.

* * *

“I think I made a friend.”

“You’re not sure?” Spider-Woman asked. They were sitting on a park bench - Spidey was sipping a drink, perched on the back of the bench, while Abby destroyed a bag of chips and was sat on the actual seat.

Abby gave a one-shoulder shrug. “Well, she hasn’t tried to kill me yet, _or_ run away screaming. That’s a good sign, right?”

Spider-Woman snorted. “That’s normal human behavior, you know. Not running away or trying to kill others.”

“Not when it comes to me, usually. At least, not when they know I’m Deadpool.”

Spidey bumped her knee against Abby’s shoulder. “Well, _I_ haven’t ever tried to kill you.”

“You _did_ try to kick my ass a couple times, though.”

“You _were_ still a bloodthirsty mercenary then, though.”

Abby thought about it for a minute and nodded. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

_~~~Flashback!!! <3~~~ _

New York City was pretty similar to most of the other big cities Abby had been in. Loud, dirty, pushy, and most people had no desire to engage in small talk.

 _So_ much better than the small town she had grown up in.

Of course, it probably helped that she was walking around in her full Deadpool suit. Even if someone _didn’t_ know the significance of the black and purple costume, the twin katanas on her back were likely enough for them to steer clear of her.

She hadn’t come to NYC for a specific job - in fact, she didn’t have any on-going jobs at the moment. This was more of a trip for pleasure than business.

Movement, then, ten stories up and a block down. Abby grinned as she watched Spider-Woman flip up onto a roof and take a moment to survey the street below. She sat down and pulled a sandwich out of the paper bag in her hand.

_Perfect._

It was only a few minutes before Abby was pushing open the door for the roof. “Hey ya, Spidey!” But the roof was empty - no superheroes to be seen. “Aw, what?”

Something hit the back of Abby’s head, causing her to stumble forward. She turned to see Spider-Woman crouched on top of the roof access.

“Oh, there you are!”

Another shot of webbing hit Abby - this time, directly over her eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re doing here, Deadpool, but I _won’t_ let you kill anyone in my city.”

Abby tugged at the webbing, trying to clear her vision. “Ah, so you’ve heard of me!”

“Unfortunately.”

“Oh, you’re rude!” Abby laughed, finally getting the majority of the webbing off her mask. “I like you!”

Spider-Woman narrowed her eyes, muscles tensing for a fight. “You should leave New York. _Now_.”

“But I just got here! I haven’t even been to the MoMA yet.” She pouted so dramatically that she knew it would show through the mask. “I _specifically_ got a shirt that says ‘I eat oil paintings when the security guards aren’t looking’ so that I could wear it to the MoMA.”

Spider-Woman clearly wasn’t expecting that answer, as she sat back on her heels and considered the purple figure before her. “If I take you to the MoMA, will you leave?”

“A personal tour from New York’s Finest Bug? Count me in!”

“And then you _leave_ ,” she stressed.

“Sure,” Abby shrugged. “Can we go now?”

“The sooner the better,” Spidey muttered. “Come on.”

Abby clapped excitedly. “Awesome! Let me just put on my shirt!”

Spider-Woman looked on in bewilderment as she reached into one of her belt pouches and pulled out a small cube of fabric, rapidly unfolding it to reveal an oversized t-shirt that did indeed proclaim that the wearer would eat oil paintings when the guards weren’t watching. Abby pulled it on overtop of her suit, heedless of the way it bunched up at the top of her katana sheaths.

“Okay! Ready!”

“You’re not right in the head,” Spider-Woman sighed.

“Nope,” Abby agreed easily. “Lead the way, Merlot.”

“Merlot?”

“Like, the wine?” She gestured at Spidey, indicating her whole suit. “You’re wine-red. Oh _shit,_ and I’m purple! Does that make us the Grapes of Wrath?”

Spider-Woman groaned, realizing what she had just signed up for.

_~~~Flashback Over!!! <3~~~ _

“You know, I’m still banned from the MoMA,” Abby snickered.

“I know,” Spidey grumbled. “I am, too. So, this friend of yours…?”

“Yeah!” Abby said happily. “I was mad at first because she stole my favorite table, but actually she's pretty cool.”

“I'm glad to hear you like her,” Spidey said, bumping her shoulder again. “C'mon, let's head over towards Times Square. There's usually _something_ weird happening there.”

“I think it's the constant barrage of flashing advertisements,” Abby said, standing up and tossing her chip bag in a nearby trash can. “And all the tourists. Enough to drive people to villainy.”

Spider-Woman laughed. “You know, I wouldn't be surprised.”

* * *

In the two weeks between revealing her secret identity to a random stranger at her college and meeting up with the Rhino again, Abby was actually doing pretty well.

Em was nice - they shared the table more often than not, now, and after the first week, they had also started sharing snacks. Em was an art major, so while she never had much reason to be in the English department, and Abby had none to be in the fine arts building, they could commiserate together on being forced to take math classes for gen eds.

Things were warming up with Spider-Woman, too. Apparently, knowing that Deadpool had a civilian life, and could make at least one friend in that life, was encouraging to her. They spent almost every evening together now, patrolling the streets and sharing bad jokes.

And then the Rhino just had to rear his ugly head again.

With Sandman, no less - wow, that paper due at midnight was going to be _so late_. Maybe her prof would give her an extension if she said she lived in this area and had to evacuate.

Abby was pulled violently from both her musings and her cover behind an overturned hot dog cart.

“Spidey!” she called happily. “I was hoping you would show up soon.”

“I can see why,” Spider-Woman said as she swung them over to a somewhat safer distance. “What _happened_?”

Abby shrugged. “Dunno, don't care. I was minding my own business like a good little Deadpool and then I heard screaming. Came to investigate and found all this.”

 _This_ being the street in front of them, completely trashed by Rhino and Sandman. Even as they watched, Rhino pulled up a street lamp and started swinging it in large arcs, apparently unconcerned about if he hit either of them or Sandman.

“Are they fighting each other, or you?”

“You know, I'm not sure,” Abby admitted. “I swear that the road was already this broken when I got here, though.”

Spider-Woman snorted a little. “I’m tempted to let them tire each other out, but that will just end up causing a lot more property damage.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Abby sighed. Heroes try to minimize property damage when they can, as Spidey had told her, loudly and repeatedly, after an incident involving a few grenades. She rolled her neck and adjusted her grip on her katanas. “I have the strangest impulse right now to say ‘maximum effort.’”

“Why?”

“Not sure,” she said thoughtfully. “But I try not to deny myself harmless impulses like that, so.” She shifted her stance, drawing back one arm in clear preparation to throw one of the katanas. “ _Maximum effort!”_

The sword sailed through the air, lodging in a chink in Rhino’s armor. He let out an enraged bellow and swung around to face them.

“Oh, _great_ , you made him angry!”

“Sure did!” Abby said, quickly looping an arm around Spider-Woman’s waist. “Let’s bounce - er, swing?”

Spider-Woman didn’t move.

“Uh, Spidey?”

The Rhino lowered his head, pointing his massive horn at them and started running.

“Spidey?!”

She was still just _standing_ there.

“ _SPIDEY!”_

The ground abruptly pulled away from their feet as Spider-Woman swung away at the last possible moment.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Abby demanded.

“Strategy, ‘Pool. Ever heard of it?” She pointed at the storefront they had been in front of just moments before. Rhino’s horn had easily smashed through the glass, and the rest of him had followed. The clothes on the racks had quickly ensnared and blinded him. “He’s out of the fight for a little bit, and we can concentrate on -”

Abby guessed that Spidey’s next word was probably going to be _Sandman_ , but she never heard it, because at that moment he grabbed her.

“Deadpool,” he snarled, rapidly growing to become several stories tall.

“Heyyyy, Sandy,” Abby said, pushing ineffectively against his giant fingers. “What’s up, bud?”

“You’re a _distraction_ ,” he scoffed. “I’m here for Spider-Woman.”

“So, you’ll let me go?”

“No.” His other hand came up and covered her entirely.

Even through the mask, Abby could already feel sand getting into her mouth and nose. He was going to suffocate her, take her out of the fight so that Spider-Woman would be all alone - shit, shit, that could _not_ happen!

She struggled against his grip, but there was no leverage against the constantly shifting sand. _No!_

Outside of the rushing noise of the sand, she could hear shouting, and a distinctive roar. Rhino was back in action apparently, and she was _still stuck_.

Well… there was one way she could get unstuck. But it wasn't going to be pleasant. And Spider-Woman would probably yell at her later. But it was her best shot at getting back to the fight sooner rather than later.

She wiggled one arm free, pulled the bottom half of her mask up, and took a deep breath.

* * *

When Sandman suddenly laughed for no apparent reason, Em was suspicious. When she saw him drop the limp form of Deadpool carelessly to the ground, she was filled with an awful understanding.

 _He killed her_.

She let out a wordless scream, watching as the black and purple suited figure bounced and rolled to the side without any reaction.

She didn't remember much of the fight after that - her only goal was to stop everything, to get to Abby -

 _God_ , Abby, who had trusted Em with her secret identity, and she hadn't felt confident enough to reciprocate, and now she could never fix that. Some people thought Deadpool was immortal, but while Em had seen her recover from wounds shockingly fast, nothing and no one can recover from _death_.

She launched herself off a wall with enough force to kick straight through Sandman’s chest. Her heart was in her throat and the corners of her eyes were stinging.

_Abby_

* * *

Dying _hurts_.

Abby had died a number of different ways ever since that first time, but she didn’t think she’d ever get used to it. To start with, all of her deaths were violent in some way or another. She might be able to heal from anything, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t feel pain.

This was the… fourth? Pretty sure it was the fourth time she had suffocated. Or would it technically be drowning? Can you drown if the substance isn’t liquid?

Regardless of the technical details, her least favorite part about dying was coming back.

Dying hurts, but being alive never _stops_ hurting.

Exhibit A: her throat felt like sandpaper, there was still sand in her nose, and her reawakening began with a lot of heaving and coughing.

Throwing up sand and blood probably went up on her ‘Top 15 Worst Sensations’ list.

“ _Abby?!”_

She turned at the panicked call, seeing Spider-Woman standing, frozen, just a few feet away. Behind her, SHIELD had already arrived to detain Rhino and Sandman.

“Hi,” she said weakly, wincing at the feeling of talking through her raw throat. “We win?”

“Yeah,” Spider-Woman said faintly. “We won.”

“You - _ack_ \- you okay, Spidey?”

“Me?” She laughed, sounding a little hysterical. “Am _I_ okay? Abby, you _died_.”

“Happ’ns,” she shrugged, moving from bracing herself on hands and knees to sitting back on her heels. Spider-Woman’s words suddenly registered and she frowned up at her. “Did you call me… Abby?” Spider-Woman didn’t answer, but she didn’t need to. Abby had always been careful with her identity. There should only be one person in this city who knew who she was. “...Em?”

Spider-Woman launched herself forward without warning, wrapping her arms tightly around Abby. “You _died_ ,” she repeated.

“‘m okay,” Abby said hoarsely, patting Em’s back. “I’m Deadpool. I always get back up.”

Em shivered in her arms, so Abby held her closer.

“You, uh, wanna get some food?”

“Yes,” Em said firmly, though she didn’t move. “Food and drinks and some bad TV back at my place. I’m _not_ letting you out of my sight for the next three days, at _least._ ”

Abby laughed, though it quickly turned into a coughing fit.

She could definitely get behind that idea.


End file.
